The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Geum plant named ‘Coppertone Punch’ characterized by overlapping orange petals of various length on semi-double deep orange flowers. The new Geum was discovered and developed as a seedling as part of an on going breeding and selecting program in Hebron, Ill. in 2010. The selection of the new plant was due to its' overlapping orange petals of various length on semi-double deep orange flowers. The initial asexual propagation of the new plant was by division and took place at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. since 2011. Continued asexual propagation by division since that time has shown that the unique features of this new Geum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations. No plants of the new Geum have been sold in this country, or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly for the inventor.